The problem of punctures, namely that of how to allow a vehicle to continue its travel despite a substantial or complete loss of pressure of one or more of its tyres or how to avoid an air leakage after a perforation, dates back from the very start of the use of wheels fitted with inflated tyres.
One solution very often proposed is to add a self-sealing layer to the inner wall of the tyre.
Document U.S. Pat. No. 4,426,468 shows an example of a cycle tyre that includes a self-sealing layer on its inner wall. However, because of the very high flexibility of such a tyre, this document emphasizes that it is very difficult to deposit a layer of self-sealing product on the inside of a cycle tyre after vulcanization, and proposes to place this layer between an airtight inner liner and the carcass ply before vulcanization.